


Sink Me In

by SilverLynxx



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beware, Cock Worship, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, These tags should give you a good idea what's ahead, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: And now here they sat; apart from each other, nursing drinks they had no interest in drinking, and Phillip watching the older man with an unsated thirst.





	Sink Me In

**Author's Note:**

> **unedited**  
>   
> 
> 
> So this was taken from [*This Post](http://silverlynxx.tumblr.com/post/170713087695/that-gifset-of-hugh-joking-about-being-big-has) on tumblr. And I need to write at least one cock worship fic per fandom, so here ya go!
> 
>   
>  [Read On Tumblr](http://silverlynxx.tumblr.com/post/170839434985/sink-me-in)   
> 

This wasn’t quite how Phillip had expected the evening to go. Not that it wasn’t pleasant, Phineas’ company was very rarely anything less, but still, Phillip had expected _more_.

With loose fingers the former playwright twirls his glass tumbler and the amber whisky within; dark and rich with a lingering malty undertone, a Scottish import he was impressed to note.                                         

From his position on the couch, Phillip looks from his tumbler to the figure slightly hunched in the armchair mere feet away, legs partially spread and fingers knitted together. Tenebrous shadows play across the man’s face from the fire ebbing in the grate, deepening his laughter lines and making the subtle furrows of tension around his eyes all the more prominent.

They sit in companionable silence in the grandiose study of Phineas’ home, but still in his mind Phillip continues to replay the events that brought them here; an impulsive adrenaline fuelled kiss, followed by teeth clinking and tongues writhing, and hands beginning to paw at clothing. They had somehow made it into a carriage with bare restraint, and risky touches on the ride back kept their lust ignited. And Phillip had felt it - his desire stirred hotly at the memory - when he’d daringly grazed his fingers over Barnum’s crotch, and felt the wickedly engorged outline of the very well-endowed ringmaster.

That’s also when he’d felt the mood shift, and Phineas falter. They had arrived at his home, and with his lust mere kindling embers compared to the fire that had raged in his eyes moments before, Phineas had invited Phillip in for a drink of all things. And now here they sat; apart from each other, nursing drinks they had no interest in drinking, and Phillip watching the older man with an unsated thirst.

Phillip wets his lips, growing impatient. His eyes flick down and he openly admires the cut of the man’s trousers, the way the fabric flatters his strong thighs and hugs his generous cock. It’s admittedly a sight Phillip is not unfamiliar with, though never has it been so within his reach, and he _wants_.

Phillip sets his glass on the side table with a clatter, catching Barnum’s attention. The ringmaster sits up straight, tracking Phillip as he approaches and kneels neatly between Barnum’s still spread legs.

“Phillip,” there’s a distinct tone of warning in that deep voice, in that single word that makes Phillip’s pupils blow wide with arousal. He regards Barnum in silence, pondering the man’s change in demeanour.

Phillip cocks his head, his eyes lidded, “You brought me here for a reason, P.T.”

Barnum reaches out and brushes his thumb over Phillip’s bottom lip, reassuring the younger that he hadn’t been wrong, Phineas stilled longed for him.   

“I can’t,” he sighs. “I don’t want to hurt you, if I get carried away.”

“You’re that confident you can?” Phillip challenges, surprising a low laugh from Barnum.

“Confidence has nothing to do with it.”

Phillip’s mouth spreads into a long Cheshire grin, “Good.”

His tongue flicks out and catches Barnum’s thumb that’s still set against his mouth, before wrapping his lips fully around the digit. The hitch in the man’s breath as Phillip gives it a gentle suck is wonderful.

Releasing his thumb with a lewd sound, Phillip gently pushes Phineas back into the armchair. The man reclines with reluctance, scrutinising his younger partner, but inhales sharply when Phillip leans forward and presses his lips to Barnum’s clothed groin.

“ _Christ_ ,” Barnum hisses, fingers digging into the arm of the chair as Phillip’s tongue laps at his crotch, wetting the fabric.

Phillip sighs, feeling the heat and mass of his prize beneath his lips. He rests his hands on Barnum’s thighs, rubbing his thumbs in tight circles, coaxing, breaking down the ringmaster’s resistance. He looks up through his lashes, smirking.

“May I?”

Phineas swallows gruffly, his voice a deep timbre. “I brought you here for a reason, didn’t I?”

Phillip trembles as his own words are turned against him.

Reaching for Phineas’ trousers, he drops the man’s belt to the side and unhooks the buttons. He groans hungrily when he finally frees Phineas’ half-stiff erection from his slacks, momentarily struck by the thickness and weight of it in his hand. It’s more sizeable than he anticipated, formidably wide and long, and his mouth is wet for it.

Stroking along the silky flesh, he feels it harden further beneath his touch. Strong fingers suddenly twine in his hair and Barnum’s pleasured hum is a rewarding encouragement. He looks up at Phineas, meeting the man’s darkened eyes before inching forward and placing an open mouthed kiss to the glossy head of his cock.

The fingers in his hair twitch, and Phillip’s eyes flutter as he laps wetly at the head, slowly beginning to slip the thickening cock into his mouth. He sighs around the length, his lips stretching taut to accommodate his girth.

Barnum’s hand grips like a vice, his gaze fixated on his dick sliding further past Phillip’s flushed lips and deeper into the impossibly soft wet heat.    

“ _Fuck_ , Phillip, you’re mouth feels so good,” Phineas breathes, “Can you take it all?”

Phillip moans around him, unable to do much else as his throat flexes at the intrusion. Barnum bites back another groan, reaching what he’d thought an impossible depth within the scorching confines of Phillip’s mouth.

Breathing laboured, Phillip whines softly, his throat convulsing as he tries swallowing the excess saliva gathering in his mouth. Barnum sighs from the stimulation. It feels like Phineas is half way down his throat, and yet even without the need to choke back a gag reflex, Phillip can’t take him all.

Adjusting his jaw more comfortably around Phineas’ cock, Phillip savours the sense of fullness, the weight on his tongue and the splash of salt flavouring his mouth, and the way Barnum’s strong scent consumes everything else. Kneeling at the man’s feet is a heaven he would readily descend to again.

“Come on, Phillip,” Phineas cajoles breathlessly; guiding his head with a firm tug. Barnum’s sigh is blissful as his wet cock slips from Phillip’s lips and a trail of saliva trickles from the corner of his mouth. Breath escaping in excited flutters, Phillip is back on him in earnest, dragging his tongue up the underside of Phineas’ erection and suckling on the end, encouraged by the heady moan it earns him.

“God, you’re so good Phillip. Take it, you’re fucking _hungry_ for it,” Phineas growls, and Phillip can only groan in response as Barnum’s hand tightens in his hair and his mouth is once again filled.

He works his mouth along Phineas, sucking and humming in pleasure. Saliva and pre-cum drip down Phillip’s chin as the ringmaster’s hand commands his pace, Barnum’s hips beginning to twitch as he starts to peak. Endearments spill freely from his lips, a mantra of ‘ _You take it so well_ ’ and ‘ _Just like that, suck me harder, yes_ **_yes_** _,'_ and Phillip is lost in it.

He moans easily, his own cock aching in the too-tight confines of his trousers. He forces Barnum’s legs a little wider, trying to take his length that little bit deeper, and with a laboured gasp he looks up through his lashes at Phineas. They lock eyes, and Phillip is transfixed.

Barnum’s forehead is beaded with sweat, not unlike his own, and his jaw is slack, lips parted to emit quick short gasps. They stare long and lustfully, unable to look away, and now Barnum is speaking directly to him, “So good, Phillip _, a-ah,_ s-shit _, shit,_ ” and squeezing his hair painfully tight.

Suddenly Barnum’s hand locks Phillip in place, filling him to the brim with his cock, and he continues to hold Phillip’s stares as he comes down his throat with a blissful moan.

For the first time Phillip chokes, trying to swallow the hot gush of come, but the thick fluid seeps from his mouth and Phillip has to wrench himself back, gasping and coughing, and licking his lips to try and catch what he can.

Barnum slumps back with a moan at the sight. “You’re a mess,” the ringmaster purrs, satiated, and watches with delight as Phillip wipes the mess from his chin and licks his hand clean.

He laps the viscid substance from between his fingers, the intensity of Barnum’s gaze making his skin simmer with heat. His shirt, rumpled and damp, sticks his skin, and his hair is no doubt badly mussed from Barnum’s hand.

“Think you’ll be ready to go again?” he teases, pleased to note that even in his flaccid state Barnum was generously equipped.

“Phillip,” Phineas sighs.

The younger man stands sharply, straddling Barnum’s lap with his legs wedged between Phineas and the sides of the armchair. Phillip relishes that brief, glorious moment looking down at Barnum. His dark eyes, intense and hungry, flash as Phillip’s body presses against his own, the prominent bulge in Phillip’s trousers resting over Barnum’s cock, which stirs with renewed arousal.

“Don’t deny me, Phineas,” Phillip breathes, cupping the nape of the man’s neck and bringing their faces close together, noses nudging and lips ghosting against each other. “I want it,” he reaches down between them with his free hand, cupping Barnum’s dick and stroking languidly, feeling the man tense and shiver beneath him. “I want to feel you stretch me wide open,” he groans under his breath.

Phineas snaps. He drags Phillip into a bruising kiss, both hands threading through the man’s brunet hair to capture him completely. Phillip gasps in pleasure, his hands braced against Barnum’s chest for support as the force brings his hips down onto the elder’s lap. Their moans are lost in each other’s mouths, and Phillip begins to rock against him, feeling Phineas’ cock quickly grow stiff.  

“Please,” Phillip pleads when Barnum retracts his tongue, a string of saliva connecting their lips. He knows Phineas’ has finally succumbed when he groans weakly, kissing him again as his hands grip Phillip’s ass and knead it possessively.

“Get up,” Barnum growls.

Dazed and lax, Phillip frowns, about to protest when Phineas interrupts.

“If you want me to fuck you, Carlyle, get up. Now.”

The dark urgency in his voice has Phillip complying, removing himself from Phineas’ lap with only a minor stumble. Barnum is on his feet as well, locking their lips in another scorching kiss, and Phillip moans in understanding when dexterous fingers make short work of his buttons and open his shirt. Rough hands roam beneath the fabric, sliding down to his narrow waist and up to his nipples, which Phineas’ thumbs with interest.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Phillip hums, bringing his hand back to Barnum’s jaw to continue their kiss. Phineas soon has his trousers worked open and shoves them impatiently down Phillip’s legs, his hands exploring the sculptured thighs now available to him.

“I want those legs wrapped around me when I take you,” Barnum growls with wicked promise, and Phillip tilts his head back and _moans_. Barnum’s lips quickly move to his neck, bared by his open collar, and nip at the supple, pristine flesh on display.

The ringmaster pulls back, licking his lips and taking in Phillip’s debauched state. Phillip gazes back, panting and still aching for him. He can’t stop the whine of protest in his throat when Barnum steps away completely.

He chuckles, a deep rich sound, and squeezes Phillip’s waist. “Make sure you still want this by the time I get back,” he warns softly, leaving Phillip stood before the fire in the empty room.

Trembling from the exposure and the thrumming desire combined, Phillip stoops down to remove his clothing completely, his shoes, socks, and underwear kicked to the side. He fingers his shirt, eyes flicking up to the door where Barnum had exited, and decides to leave it.

He can’t hear the man, and he wonders what game the ringmaster is playing. Had he changed his mind? God, he hoped not.

Phillip’s mind wanders back to the man and the tantalising cock he possessed, feeling his own newly freed dick throb at the thought; curved eagerly against his stomach with a milky sheen already wetting the head. Barnum alone was an inescapable fantasy, with his strong physique, glorious smile, and that deep, carnal voice that whispered in Phillip’s ear as he brought himself release when lying in bed alone, shrouded in darkness and the remnants of his own pleasure. And now he had the man in the flesh, making his wildest fantasies seem paltry in comparison.

He grips himself with a firm hand, breath stuttering as he teasingly works his cock and feels the molten heat between his hips flare at his own touch. He sighs, recalling how the thick flesh had mercilessly stretched his lips, and he trembles at the thought of how it would feel inside him, spreading him wide and forcing his body to accommodate his sheer size. Phillip bucks into his fist, lips parting at the thought. He groans quietly.

“Oh, should I come back later?” Barnum smirks from the door. Phillip’s heart jumps and his eyes snap to the man.

“N-No!” he begs before he can stop himself. He swallows, trying to regain his composure at the very least, because he certainly had no dignity left, stood in Barnum’s study before the man, undressed save for his shirt with his dick in hand.

Phineas cocks his head, and there’s the intensity of a caged tiger behind his eyes as he advances. Phillip accepts him readily, tongues coming together in another messy kiss.

“C’mere,” Phineas murmurs against his lips, pulling Phillip flush against him. Phillip murmurs nonsense back as he winds his arms around Barnum’s shoulders, raising himself up onto the balls of his feet to lessen the height difference between them. He jerks with a startled noise when something cold and wet brushes his ass cheek.

“Ah-ah, I got you,” Barnum croons, taking Phillip’s lips again as his fingers, slippery with oil, nestle between Phillip’s cheeks, leaving a slick trail as he finds his target.

“ _Aah_ ,” Phillip sighs into Phineas’ mouth as the first long digit breaches him. The ringmaster probes slowly, drawing his finger back and forth in long teasing strokes that have Phillip rocking with him as they kiss. The second finger introduces a pleasant fullness, a soft burn that ignites a new lust in the younger man.

“How much can you take?” Barnum growls between kisses, slotting in a third finger.

“All of it,” Phillip mumbles hotly, thrusting his tongue past Phineas’ lips to taste him. “Want all of you, _fuck_ please, Phin.”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Barnum hisses reverently.

He draws away, removing his fingers from Phillip’s hole which flexes at the sudden emptiness. His hand on Phillip’s chest forces the smaller man to stay put, standing flushed and panting with his cock copiously leaking.   

Barnum steps back towards his sizable armchair, pushing his trousers down to his ankles as he sits.  He reclines back like a king on his throne, smearing the oil onto his rigid dick as his dark eyes watch the younger man intently.

Phillip tracks the smooth glide of Phineas’ fist along his engorged erection, muscles coiled tight with want as Barnum teases him, tests him. Finally deemed suitably lubricated, Barnum offers his palm in a welcome gesture.

“Well? Come take a seat.”

Phillip almost comes then and there. He chokes down his own lust, holding Barnum’s stare as he approaches. Skin alight with excitement, he matches Barnum’s smirk and with decisive grace straddles the man’s lap a second time, keeping himself aloft on his knees.

Phillip looks down at Barnum, feeling the man’s eyes rove over his body like a starving man at a God’s banquet.  

“Ready for it?” Barnum murmurs. Phillip glances down, even from this angle the ringmaster’s cock is an intimidating sight, and his thighs quiver in anticipation, his body singing for it.

“Yes,” he breathes, licking his lips as his hands fall to Barnum’s shoulders for balance. Phineas grins, exhilarated and hot with desire. One broad hand finds its way to Phillip’s thigh, and its heat seeps into his skin as Barnum slides it up to secure a handhold on Phillip’s hip. His other hand grips the base of his dick as he starts to ease Phillip down onto it.

Phillip goes willingly, slowly lowering himself with Phineas’ guidance onto the swollen crown of his cock. The first brush has him whimpering in anticipation; he drops down a little further and moans at the exquisite stretch. Phillip arches as he slides slowly down, his thighs burning with exertion and his chest slick with perspiration.

“Talk to me, Phillip,” Barnum manages to grit out, his fingers sure to leave bruises on Phillip’s hip.

“ _O-oh_ ,” the man moans in immediate response, brain clouded with the monstrous spread and the sweet ache clawing its way up his spine. “It’s so big, a- _ah_ , god I want it, I want it,” Phillip pants in a whispered mantra.

His whimpers turn into a smothered sob. Every agonising second is a delicious, impossible stretch, and the unforgiving burn maps every inch deeper that Phillip craves. The sheer girth of the man is unlike anything Phillip has ever experienced, and with hot tears of lust and need streaking down his cheeks, he believes Phineas has ruined him, because no man could possibly fill him so absolutely after tonight.

With a strangled exhalation Phillip sits flush on Phineas’ lap, his body yielding completely to the man, and he’s _euphoric_. His arms tremble and his chest heaves with the effort; the sheer _fullness_ is indescribable, a heady concoction of desire and a blissful throbbing ache that finally starts to sate the need in his chest.

“My god,” Phineas breathes, awestruck by the man in his lap. Breathless from the tightness gripping his cock, Phineas reaches up, cupping the man’s face in his hands and reeling him in for a deep, rewarding kiss. “You did so well, you took it all. _Fuck_ you’re so beautiful,” he rasps against Phillip’s lips, wiping away his tears and brushing back the wet strands of hair from his forehead. “You’re brilliant, Phillip, so brilliant. You feel so _good_ ; you’re so hot around me.”

Phillip groans and works his lips against Barnum’s feverish ones, accepting the lavished praise as his fingers thread into Barnum’s soft dark hair, meshing their lips together with renewed passion. He separates them by an inch, their hot breaths filling the little space between them as their eyes lock again, both darkened with lust. Without needing to say a word, Phillip lets his arms slip away. He straightens up, and Barnum’s hands fall to Phillip’s hips, his thighs, petting and stroking every inch of skin within his reach.

With a stuttered whine that melts into a long low groan, Phillip raises himself again. His breath rushes from him, leaving him gasping as he stops with only the head of Phineas’ cock still engulfed. He flexes around the staggering thickness and feels Barnum jerk beneath him with a satisfying moan.

Drunk on arousal, Phillip grins and sinks back down, immediately rocked by the pleasure that burns his skin like lightning, making him gasp and clench. Barnum jolts, and that’s all it takes to encourage Phillip further. He begins to rise and fall, rolling his hips in time to his rhythm as Barnum jerks up to meet him; the vulgar sounds of their coupling fill the room and mingle with their rapturous moans.

Barnum grips his hips for leverage, guiding and supporting him when his thighs begin to shake with the effort. Phillip’s own hands find Barnum’s shoulder, gripping tight as he rides him with unrelenting voracity. Through teary eyes he sees Barnum reach out, his fingers skimming Phillip’s neglected cock that bounces against his abdomen, pre-cum running thickly down his length and glistening over his thighs.

Phillip chokes on a moan. “No,” he groans, taking Phineas by surprise. “This is enough, please,” he murmurs, clenching again around the generous cock inside him, spreading him completely. Phineas nods with wide-eyed awe, expression contorting in pleasure.

“Ok, ok,” he mutters around his moans, continuing to pull Phillip down onto him. Phillip grows louder, his noises completely uninhibited as he feels the heat coil tight in his hips, a thread suddenly put under too much pressure. Then Phillip sobs, lurching as a surge of heat makes his dick throb with crippling rapture.

“There!” Phillip gasps, a desperate need lilting his words. “ _There,_ Phin,” he can barely articulate himself, but Phineas knows he's brushed something enticing. He angles again and Phillip near screams with it, filling the space with his pleasure. With a gasping cry, Phillip’s whole world explodes in ecstasy. His body locks tight and pitches forward, burying his face into Barnum’s neck as he convulses, and his viscous white come soaks Phineas’ shirt in warm spurts. “ _Phin, Phin, Phin,_ ” he gasps through every thrust.

Barnum wraps his arms around the smaller man, keeping him supported against his chest as he tilts his hips and begins to thrust up with abandon; chasing the burning want deep in the pit of his stomach as his cock slips in and out of the softly grunting brunet.

“Almost-almost there, _fuck._ You stunning, beautiful man,” Phineas hisses, feeling Phillip’s rapid damp breaths against his neck.

He moans softly, jostled by the force of Phineas’ thrusts until he feels that delicious swelling pressure inside him. The ringmaster comes hard, and Phillip twitches and groans at the sensation of the man flooding him, feeling even more impossibly filled.

Phineas groans sweet nonsense and cradles him throughout his orgasm, thrusting rapidly into the pliant body until he finally falls still. Their laboured breaths sound all of a sudden thunderous against the soft crackle of the fire in the otherwise silent room.

“Phillip,” Barnum murmurs, his voice husky from use. The younger hums in acknowledgement, still draped languidly over the man. Phineas makes to move, but Phillip protests, putting a hand on the older man’s shoulder to keep him in place, layering soft kisses against his neck.

“Don’t move yet, you feel good,” he mumbles, basking in the aftermath and the thickness of Phineas still inside him. “No one is going to fit me like that again,” Phillip breathes, loose-lipped in his fatigue.

Barnum shifts, one arm remaining wrapped around the slighter body while the other comes to cup Phillip’s cheek, his thumb brushing possessively along his still plump lips.

“I suppose it will just have to be up to me to satisfy you.”

Phillip’s eyes flash, a lazy smirk shaping his mouth.

“Do you think you can handle that, Barnum?” he challenges lightly. Phineas laughs, tilting Phillip’s face up for another long, languorous kiss, one of many ahead of them.

“Just about,” Phineas grins.


End file.
